Hidden Letters
by IHeartSonAmy
Summary: Amy discovers a letter addressed to her from Sonic and decides to confront him about it. What does it say and will Sonic come to terms with her about his true feelings?


Okey dokely! Don't know why I said that? Anyways, this is my entry for Silverdawn2010 competition and I hope you enjoy it...xx

Hidden Letters

"Ouch!"

'_Stupid needle, why does he have a needle on the floor anyways?'_

Amy bit her lip in an attempt to stop the tears welling up in her eyes from escaping.

'_Doesn't he ever clean up in here? How am I supposed to find his sneakers in all this mess?'_

She had been crawling around Sonic's room on all fours, searching under all the junk he had lying about for his spare pair of sneakers like he had asked her. Unfortunately in her hurry she didn't quite see the glint of the needle protruding from a pair of gloves until it was too late.

She looked down at her hand; a small droplet of blood rested where the needle had ripped the fabric and pierced her skin.

'_This better not be another one of his distraction techniques' _she thought, her hand balled up into a fist to pressurize it and stop it bleeding.

She carefully tiptoed across the floor, or where it was visible anyway, and made her way over to Sonic's cupboard. She pulled open the first draw and found it stuffed to the brim with socks.

She rolled her eyes before moving onto the next draw. This one had sheets of paper sprawled along the bottom with two pens resting atop the disorderly pile.

'_Third time lucky...'_

Amy slowly pulled out the third draw and breathed a sigh of relief as a pair of red and white striped sneakers came into view.

'_Finally!'_

She picked up the shoes hurriedly and stuffed the draw back in place before making her way back to the door. She rushed down the stairs only to find the living room, kitchen and workshop completely deserted.

Amy stomped into the living room and sat down on the couch with a huff. Throwing the sneakers down next to her, she crossed her arms and pouted.

'_I can't believe he left me behind...again. That's the third time he's done that in the past two weeks.'_

Amy was talking about how the blue hero would tell her to do something and run off to fight Eggman, leaving her behind to wallow in her own sadness.

She looked down at her hand again, and found that the bleeding had ceased.

'_He really needs to sort his room out. I mean, how can he even walk in their without getting hurt. That room is more deadly than Eggman.'_

She laughed slightly as she pictured how Eggman would react if she was to say that to him.

You might be wondering why the Amy didn't just follow the blue hedgehog to the fight. Sure she could find him when he was relaxing or running, but only because she had memorized all the places he tended to hang out at.

Eggman on the other hand was a completely different story. He could attack _anywhere_ at _any time_. And wherever Eggman was, Sonic wasn't far behind.

So the rose hedgehog had resorted to busying herself until the azure blur returned to apologize for leaving her behind yet again with the excuse that she was 'taking too long'.

Amy let out a loud sigh, before getting up and examining all the rooms in the house that Sonic and Tails shared.

'_Okay, most of the rooms are relatively tidy. Not including Sonic's bedroom and Tail's workshop. Sonic's room is a death-trap, so I think I'll start cleaning there.'_

Amy plodded up the stairs, still relatively upset about behind left behind. She opened Sonic's door once again and scoped out what she had to do.

There were socks, gloves and scrunched up peices of paper strewn all over the floor. Not to mention the small anthills of chili dog and biscuit crumbs littering the ground.

'_First things first...sort the rubbish from the useful stuff'_

Amy hopped around the room, picking up all the socks and gloves and placing them in a neat pile on the bed.

She then retrieved a broom from the kitchen and proceeded cleaning the floor, finding three more needles in the process.

Amy then put all the dirt and rubbish in the small dustbin that occupied a small corner of the room.

'_That's that taken care of'_

She exhaled loudly and went to sort the socks and gloves out. She took them in her arms and placed them all in the washing machine in the bathroom and turned it on before heading back to examine the room.

The floor was now as close to immaculate as Amy could possibly get it, the bed had now been made as well. That only left the small cluttered desk in the corner of the room and the cupboard.

Amy smiled slightly as she imagined Sonic's reaction to finding his room clean.

'_He's gonna be so impressed by my cleaning skills that he's going to fall on one knee and ask me to marry him on the spot'_

The now giddy hedgehog fell backwards on the bed and squealed slightly as she let her vivid imagination take over.

A few minutes later, she reluctantly lifted herself off the bed and walked over to the desk. It was piled high with paper, pens, scissors and on the corner was placed a yellow rose with red tips.

'_Aw! That rose is beautiful. He probably found it on one of his runs'_

She lightly picked up the rose and fingered its outline, smiling to herself at its beauty. She gazed at it adoringly, its petals curving perfectly.

A few minutes later she set it down on the bed, content with the vibrant colours.

'_I wonder if he'll ever get me one of those…' _She turned back to the desk, sighing slightly.

She started to sort the paper into piles when something caught her eye. It just like the papers she was holding, the only difference was that this one had writing on it.

'_I shouldn't read this…but it could help me get to know him better…but it's an invasion of privacy…one look couldn't hurt I suppose' _

Curiosity got the better of the pink hedgehog as she pulled the paper up in front of her face and took a seat on the bed.

**Dear Amy Rose,**

'_Wait a second; this letter is addressed to me?'_ The now confused Amy read on.

**It's me again. Wow! You looked amazing yesterday, well, more than normal anyway. I haven't seen you today yet but I think Tails mentioned you were coming down later.**

**I still feel really bad about leaving you behind like that the other day, especially when you give me that puppy dog look when I try to apologize.**

**I would take you with me but…I'd worry about you too much. I mean, I worry anyway about Tails and Knuckles but I know that they can handle themselves.**

**Yesterday I nearly worked up the nerve to give you the letter. Yup, I got as far as your postbox then chickened out. I even got a rose for you, a red-tipped yellow one. I know you're into rose meanings so I asked Tails about it and that one means 'falling in love'. I think that just about sums it up.**

**Maybe I'll actually give you the letters I've written you…one day. And the flower on my desk, I'll probably slip it on your bedside table when you're sleeping tonight.**

**Anyways, oh wait…I think you just turned up because I can hear Tails talking to someone. I'm gonna go but I'll probably talk to you before bed. Actually, I'm gonna talk to you in a minute but…never mind.**

**Yours now and forever **

**Sonic the Hedgehog xxx**

Amy was rendered speechless by what she had just read. A single teardrop slid down her tan face as she let the letter slip from her hands. She sat on the bed in a trance for what felt like hours, but was snapped out when she heard the front door slam shut accompanied by voices.

She quickly composed herself, folding the letter carefully and slipping it in her glove, before going downstairs and greeting the newcomers.

She tip-toed downstairs and found Tails and Sonic in the kitchen arguing about what to make for tea.

"…don't see why we can't have chili dogs?" Sonic questioned

"Maybe because we had them for breakfast and lunch…oh...Hi Amy!" Tails waved to the pink figure hovering in the doorway.

'_Eeeek! How am I gonna face him without blushing up a storm'_

Amy waved back at Tails before slowly walking in and taking a seat on the counter.

"Hey Ames, what's up?" Sonic said, giving his trademark grin and thumbs up.

Amy just smiled sweetly, whilst Tails and Sonic continued fighting about their tea.

"Fine…but we're having chili dogs for tea tomorrow. Amy can make them and join us for lunch. That okay Ames?" Sonic asked.

'_He looks so dreamy when he looks at me like that…oh wait I think he was just talking to me._'

"Uh, sure." Amy replied.

"Great, well I'll see you guys later." Sonic said cheerily, walking out into the hallway.

"Uh wait, where are you going?" Amy asked, running after him.

"Just gonna go for a run, why?"

"Um…I-I was j-just wondering if I c-could talk t-to you for a s-second."

'_Why did I do that…I never stutter when I'm talking to him!'_

"Yeah sure…wait this isn't about me leaving without you earlier is it?" Sonic asked, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Cuz if it is, I'm sorry. It's just that we we're kinda in a rush so…" Sonic continued.

"Actually, it's about something else." Amy replied calmly, nervously biting her lip.

'_That was a whole lot better; at least I didn't stumble over my words'_

"Right, go ahead…" Sonic answered smiling slightly.

"Umm, well when you told me to get your sneakers I kinda accidentally stabbed myself with a needle and so when I came back down and you were gone I decided to clean your room for you."

"Okay, thanks. I was gonna get round to doing that. Is that it…?" he asked.

"No…no it isn't. I found _this_ on your table and I wanted to ask you about it." She was now half whispering, as she slowly slid the piece of paper out of her glove to show Sonic.

Sonic's eyes widened as he got a glimpse of what she was holding.

'_Dang it, the letter wrote this morning. Why did I send her into my room…?'_ Sonic wracked his brain for something to say but all he could muster was a simple "Oh…"

"Is that it? Did you really mean everything that you'd written down?" She questioned.

Sonic remained silent, watching her emerald eyes getting wetter and wetter by the second. He would have said something, if he'd known what to say.

"Okay, I get it. This was just some cruel joke that you were gonna play on me. You don't have to say anything…this letter says it all!" Amy shouted, throwing the letter on the floor and running for the door, tears rolling down her cheeks.

'_I knew it was too good to be true, so why did I even get my hopes up'_

Amy ran up to the front door and reached out to grab it. Her hand never made contact with it though as it was grabbed by a young blue hedgehog.

"Sonic, let me go…" Amy said weakly, her vision blurred by the tears pouring from her eyes.

"No, not until you hear me out." Sonic stated firmly.

"Why? So you can hurt me more than you already have?"

As much as those words had stung his heart, Sonic merely shrugged it off and continued, still gripping her wrist tightly enough for her to not be able to break free.

"That letter may have been a lot of things. Rubbish, badly written, boring, pointless, and pathetic. But the one thing it wasn't was a joke."

Sonic looked into Amy's teary-eyed expression and sighed lightly, whilst releasing her hand. He turned away from her.

'_As much as I wanna never see him again…I also wanna hear him out. Maybe I did overreact slightly…heck, I overreacted majorly.'_

Amy forced her eyes shut, trying to stem her tears as she stood motionless for a few minutes.

"Sonic…I'm sorry. I didn't really give you a chance to answer and just exploded full out on you." Amy whispered apologetically, opening her eyes.

Her tears had now ceased, and she was anxiously awaiting Sonic's response. When she got nothing but an awkward silence, she slowly headed towards the door.

"Amy, wait!" Sonic shouted hurriedly.

Amy turned to face the cerulean hedgehog and waited.

"I…" Sonic breathed out slowly and continued.

"I don't quite know how to tell you this, but I guess seeing is believing so…"

Before Amy had any time to object, she was taken by the waist and run all the way up to Sonic's room in barely more than a second.

Sonic set her down gently and went to open his door, whilst Amy was just trying to stand up straight without falling over, due to jet lag.

Amy eventually gave up the battle and went crashing down to the floor with a small scream, landing with a small 'thump'.

'_Ow!'_

Sonic on the other hand was too awe-struck by how clean his room was to realize that she'd fallen at all.

One second he was staring at his room with shocked eyes and the next he was on the floor rubbing his side.

"Ouch! Amy, what 'dya do that for?" Sonic complained, looking over at the pink hedgehog wearing a smug look on her muzzle.

Amy simply huffed before answering with "I clean your room for you and you repay me by letting me fall to the ground because of you and your stupid speed. I was just returning the favour"

"Sorry but I was too astounded that my room was actually 'clean'. And I don't mean just normal clean, I mean 'clean' clean." Sonic said, whilst helping himself and Amy off the floor.

"I'm glad you like my cleaning!" Amy replied with an air of dignity.

Amy then followed Sonic into his room and watched as he stopped by his bed and dropped to his knees.

'_What is he doing?'_

He reached under his bed and dragged out an old brown box. It was pretty battered but it still held firm. The edges of the box were decorated by a light gold pattern consisting of the seven chaos emeralds.

'_That box is simply beautiful'_

Sonic then reached into his right glove and pulled out a small golden key, decorated with the same pattern as the box.

He placed in a small lock on the front of the box and the lid and a small 'click' was heard as he key slotted into place and unlocked the box.

Sonic beckoned Amy to come sit next to him and she obliged willingly. As she sat herself down next to the blue hero, he slowly pushed open the heavy lid to reveal its contents to the girl next to him.

At first Amy didn't know what to think. In the box were hundreds of letters, as well as a few photos and a pressed flower.

'_Oh my gosh…I had no idea Sonic was so sentimental…I wonder if I can look at the stuff up close_'

As if he knew what she was thinking, Sonic said "Go ahead and look…"

Amy stared into his green orbs, before reluctantly reaching out for the first thing that came into her hand.

It was one of the rare photos of both Sonic and her together. This particular one was at a picnic a few months back. Amy was hugging Sonic while he had an embarrassed expression on his face.

Amy smiled slightly as she admired how cute yet handsome Sonic looked embarrassed. The actual Sonic was now staring at a blank wall, avoiding eye contact with Amy.

Amy just rolled her eyes before returning her focus to the box. She pulled out a piece of paper which read…

**Dear Amy Rose,**

**Happy Birthday Rosy…xx  
You looked beautiful, I had a hard time trying to stay away from you.  
I hope you liked my present; I got you a charm bracelet with red, yellow, pink and white roses on it. I still wear the shell one you gave me under my left glove.**

**I was planning on telling you the truth about my feelings but then I my mind just went blank every time I approached you. You probably thought I was being a right freak at the time, walking up to you and gawping like a goldfish.**

**I hope you had great day though. My only regret is that my stupid nerves got the better of me, otherwise at this moment in time you would've been mine. **

**Oh yeah…I left a bouquet of roses for you but didn't sign them. I picked them just before delivering them; they even had the morning dew still hanging on the petals. **

**Yours now and forever**

**Sonic the Hedgehog xxx**

Amy stared blankly at the paper, her hand trembling slightly from total shock.

'_That box is filled with letters to me…?'_

Amy felt a warm feeling cover her hand and looked up to find Sonic's eyes inches from her own, his hands covering her own.

"Sorry, you were shaking" Sonic stated quietly before moving back slightly.

It wouldn't have mattered if he'd stayed exactly where he was because he was then attacked with Amy's way too familiar hugs.

Amy buried herself into Sonic's chest, and for the first time ever, Sonic returned her hug. Amy loosened her grip enough for Sonic to be able to breathe and the two stayed like that for what felt like hours.

"Sonic?"

"Mmhm…"

Amy pulled away from Sonic slightly so she could see him properly and continued.

"I'm sorry, about everything. I thought that you were just mocking me and I just couldn't take being rejected anymore. I am really sor-"

Amy's apology was cut short as a pair of lips found hers and caressed them sweetly. Slowly Sonic pulled away and laughed as Amy blinked a few times to register what had just happened.

'_Sonic just kissed me. Sonic the hedgehog. The most elusive hedgehog in the world just kissed…me.'_

"That..." Amy bit her bottom lip as she blushed madly and avoided eye contact with the hedgehog next to her.

"That was a really nice way of telling me to shut up." Amy finished.

Sonic chuckled slightly, before retrieving the rose from his bed where Amy had left it earlier on.

He extended his hand out to her and put on the handsomest smile he could manage.

"Amy Rose…I believe this belongs to you"


End file.
